Role-Playing Game
"Role-Playing Game" is a DLC song featured in the Techno World album in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. The song features Luigi, Aaron, Roxas, and Sicön. Lyrics Luigi: Itsuka no yuusha ni akogarete (echo: akogarete) Muri datte wakatte mo tobikomu botsu sutoori Aaron: Yosete atsumeta yonnin gumi (echo: yonnin gumi) hora nandemo kandemo nani ni mo kan ni mo boozu ga byoobu ni jouzu ni boozu de nanikara nanimade hitomakase All: Chii~! Roxas: Yakuso atsumerya torikabuto (echo: torikabuto) joso zenkai no oungooru kusa mo haenai Sicön: Aitsu mo koitsu mo yakudata zu (echo: yakudata zu) dare no seida kare no sei datte nasuritsuke atte higakureru Roxas: Wantan de dai gyakuten Dekiru hissatsu no miwaza (Nai!) Luigi: Danjon oku de mayottara Tta dasshutsu aitemu wa? (Nai!) Aaron: Koryakuhon'nara tounomukashi ni gomi ni dashi chatta (All: Eeh?!) Sicön Kanzen tsun deru futari mo shinderu sebu no deta mo Aaron: Kyosei sukurōruraifu AGI ni zen furi kaifuku yaku wa inai haijin no yon tori Roxas: zura tto narabu nasu tomato rokuna kyara ga erabenai Aaron: “Baguda yo ne!?” All: Yappari yada yada boku ga sentodai saisho no machi kara susumanai (Hai hai!) ichi kakeru yon ga zero miman mo ichi nen ga sugita Luigi: “Ikagen ni shiro!” All: Gacha ni tatoerya hoshi futatsu kurai SSR janaikeredo (Hai hai!) soredemo bokura de itai nda kimi to yofukashite RPG Dialogue Siön: Ii ndesuka minna san teamwork desu yo! Luigi, Roxas: Ryoukai! Aaron: Oi oi ashi hippatte no dare dayo Luigi: Dondon saki ni icchau Aaron-kun deshou Aaron: Boku wa minna ga yariyasui you ni michi kiri hiateru dake Luigi: Sore wa sochi no iibun deshou, kochi wa meiwaku shitenda yo. Naa Rokusasu? Roxas: AAAAAAAAAAA Shikōnu-kun ni korosareru!! Sicön: Ahahaahahaahaha ZEIN SHINE! Aaron: Aah boku made, Shikōnu omae dake yurusanai Roxas: Dareka tasukete kudasai!!! (Sicön laughing) Luigi: Mou teamwork doko itta omaera!!! Sicön: Buttobi go roku tera tsuneni nobakkuappu hashire kinoko jushi sa momantai Luigi: shinya ni ji kara roku jikan korya tobun owari sou mo nai na Sicön: “Nemui yō” All: Yappari yada yada shōsha no mikata hiyorimi shugi ga tomaranai (Hai hai!) tenohira kaesu koto dake wa inochi o kaketegozaru Roxas: “Narimasenu zo!” All: Saigo no saigo de sebu shi wasure mono no aware iwazumogana (Hai hai!) no betsu maku nashi tenbatsu de furidashi ni modore RPG All: aku o kechirasu yuusha no ken wa? Nai (6x) All: Ano ko o mamoru mahou no tate wa? Nai (6x) All: Oozora o kakeru soratobu fune wa? Nai (6x) All: Sekai o sukuu tabi ni deru ki wa? Nai (6x) Dialogue Roxas: Yami ni somare Kugelschreiber! (kugerushuraiba) Aaron: Nakiagerou Schwarzwaldbrot!(shuwarutsuwarutoburoto) Sicön : Ippai hiyase Reizokon Luigi: Kore ga ore no saidai oogi "Infinity Impact!" Aaron: Ha? Roxas: Haa? Sicön: Haaa? Luigi: Omaeraa!! Sicön: sekainohate no sono mukou de moshimo maou o taoshitara endorooru ga nagaretara bokura no asu wa dokoni? All: Yappari yada yada boku ga sentoudai saisho no machi kara susumanai (Hai hai!) ichi kakeru yon ga zero miman mou hyakunen ga sugita (Luigi, Roxas: Uwaaaaaaaa!) Sore demo ii ka na waruku wa nai na taikutsu shinogi ni wa naru monna (Hai hai!) isshou tabi shite itaikara kimi to yofukashite RPG Trivia * This song is by the four Utaite, Mafumafu, Soraru, Aho no Sakata, and Urata. Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:Techno World Category:SK Songs Category:BEAT! Luigi Category:BEAT! Aaron Category:BEAT! Roxas Category:BEAT! Sicön Category:Japanese songs Category:DLC song